spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Squad
The Chaos Squad are the minions of Professor Chaos that appear in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. They're made up of various kids, dogs, and Mexican immigrants. Though technically the kids are just role playing, they really get into their roles and soon end up working for real criminals with other co-workers. Appearance They wear uniforms made of tin foil. They come in three varieties: Kids, Dogs, and Immigrants. Role South Park: The Fractured But Whole They are some of the first enemies you meet in the game and are responsible for the "lava" spread all around town. They appear as recurring enemies, but their main place in the story is when you lay siege to Chaos' base, where they're guarding the criminals making cheese. Butters reveals that he is being payed by an unnamed crime boss to protect his drugging operation and that he has used the money to hire a massive army of minions. The heroes fight the massive army of minions until they are confronted by General Disarray (Dougie O'Connell). After he is defeated, Professor Chaos reveals his plan to flood the city with "lava" (Lego bricks). After fighting Chaos' elite minions, the heroes fight Chaos himself in a giant "mecha" made of minions. After he is defeated, they fight the drug makers the minions were protecting. After that Chaos becomes a companion and seeks the New Kid's help getting a bank loan to pay his minions. They will attack the New Kid even if Professor Chaos is in the party because he failed to pay them. After Professor Chaos gets the loan, he can summon a minion (immigrant variety) to help him in battle. One of his guinea pigs also helps with his buddy power. Battle There are many types of minions with different powers. The minions come in many varieties. One type of minion throws "lava" at the heroes, another type of minion functions as a suicide bomber. They deploy both attack dogs and hamsters. The dogs are more effective. and have attack "robots" (immigrants taped together in tin foil). The summoned minions only have one weak attack, but high health. Kids Dogs Chaos Chomp: Damage a nearby target. Mexicans Chaos Sniper * Sniper Ranged Chaos Bruiser (Chaos Minion) * Foot of Chaos Mecha Minion * Turbo Clubs Quotes These are the battle quotes from the Immigrant type minions. For the kid variety, see Chaos Kids. * Summoned by Chaos Minion ability ** "Pues, ¿donde esta el cemento?" ** "¡Andale!" ** "OK, $2.50 for cement work y $3.50 for murder." * Turn start ** "I fight ahorita?" ** "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" ** "OK, now what?" ** "Loco Americanos." * After using Chaos Bash ** "Un job es un job..." ** "Yo no quiero pelear contigo." ** "¡Disculpe!" ** "I beat you like a dog." * Dialogue ** With Professor Chaos, Medbot using healing attack on Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme *** Medbot: "¡Entropía bomba!" Professor Chaos: "Muchas gracias." ** With Super Craig, Super Craig turn start, The Hundred Hands of Chaos *** Super Craig: "Who needs to get punched the most?" Chaos Minion: "Yo no." * Unsorted ** "Shh... No hables tan duro...¡les enceñan hablar español!" ** "Él es fuerte para un niño enfermo!" ** "Little boss es un poco loco." ** "El jefe is crazy like a cobra." ** "¿Ha muerto al niño gordo?" ** "El profesor no nos pagan lo suficiente..." Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole